The invention relates to rotary lawn mowers and, more particularly, to lawn mowers having auxiliary trimming attachments for trimming around obstacles such as fence posts and the like, the trimming being accomplished simultaneously as the primary mower passes adjacent the obstacle.
Rotary type lawn mowers having various edging or trimming auxiliary units attached to them are known. Exemplary of these are the following:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. Nos. ______________________________________ 3,236,037 (Porterfield) 3,490,213 (Pinto) 3,668,845 (Parker) 3,715,872 (Thompson, Jr.) 3,782,085 (Parker et al) 3,789,591 (Emery) 4,170,099 (Owens) 4,242,855 (Beaver, Jr.) 4,453,372 (Remer) 4,642,976 (Owens) 4,653,254 (Qualls) 4,663,920 (Skovhoj) 4,718,221 (Wessell et al) 4,896,488 (Duncan et al) ______________________________________
Many prior mower attachments for either edging or trimming involve difficult and cumbersome apparatus to engage or disengage. Reference is directed to the prior patents cited above.
A problem of certain prior mowers was the control of their auxiliary trimming units. Often, moving the auxiliary unit was dangerous because such adjustments could not be accomplished remotely or it required a plurality of levers or controls and a conscious sequencing thereof.
The present invention obviates problems associated with prior mowers having auxiliary trimming attachments.
Various types of conventional rotary lawn mower types and blade configurations are generally well known. Reference is directed, for example, to Wheelhorse Products, Inc.'s catalog "Bulletin 050988", which shows several configurations. The auxiliary trimming attachment of this invention may be adapted to virtually any known primary rotary lawn mower configuration.